The present invention relates generally to a connector assembly. Particularly, the invention relates to an inline connector assembly to connect a lead of an electrode for connection to EEG recording equipment.
Applicant's assignee is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,236 issued May 11, 1999 for a Tissue Electrode for Recording and Stimulation, U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,101 issued Dec. 19, 2000 for a Connector Assembly for Electrodes and U.S. Pat. No. 8,435,079 issued on May 7, 2013 for an Electrode for Recording and Stimulation. These U.S. Patents all disclose connector assemblies and are incorporated by reference herein.
The inline connector assembly of the present invention is an improvement over the above referenced connector assemblies as well as over the connector assemblies of the prior art.